pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Snopp Family/Household
The Snopp Family were three sims made by PewDiePie, who are roommates. Family Members Irresponsible Snopp Irresponsible is an odd faced man who was first created by PewDiePie. He likes playing in the mirror, and fishing. He is single and tries to "hit on" ladies.He likes his female roommate, and he sometimes likes sitting alone drinking milk. His name is based on the Happy Wheels character used most by PewDie, Irresponsible Dad. Mr. Chair Snopp Mr Chair Snopp is a baby, and the only one Pewdiepie likes. He is blonde, with a pink suit. He Can't walk or stand, and sits and crawls instead. he was Second created, but youngest member. He has been known to pass out on the floor, like Jennifer's music, and never leaves the house, even when he went out side, he stayed in the home lot. He hangs out in the living room and kitchen area. He, like his father figure Irresponsible, smells repulsive. He has seen Jennifer Lopez die, and Death bring her to the grave. He is based, and almost resembles, Mr. Chair, a character by PewDiePie. Jennifer Lopez Jennifer Lopez was the only female member, and the only one who had a job. Her unique look consists of red frizzy hair, a painted face similar to a tiger.She played guitar, and earned $101 as a criminal. She does not sleep as much as her male roommates, and is almost a polar opposite of them. She, like Irresponsible Snopp, likes sitting in the park, drinking milk. She was created last , and loves playing tag with Irresponsible, who does it with others after her death. In episode 2, Jennifer dies in a homicide booth made by PewDiePie. She survived fire, but drowned, upon witness of her toddler roommate. Her name is based on renouned celebrity, Jennifer "JLo" Lopez. The Snopp household is the 3 previously mentioned's home, which they share with 2 pet fish. Rooms *Mr Chair's room (located to the top left corner in the bird's eye view.) The room only features a cradle and a window. *Irresponsible's room. (on the top right corner in the bird's eye view.) There is only one two person bed. *The bathroom (right under Irresponsible's room in the bird's eye view.) Features a toilet, sink, and shower. It is the only way to Irresponsible's room. *The living room (The bottom right in the bird's eye view.) This room features a Couch, a table, and a chair. *The kitchen (The bottom left in the bird's eye view.) This features two fishbowls, a table, two chairs, a microwave, two stoves and a fridge. Outside *The pool (located mid left.) this is a pool you can fish in. *The Closed off booth (located mid right.) A booth used to kill off Jennifer. By drowning her. *Jennifer's grave (located top of Closed off booth.) a memorial to Jennifer, created by Death, containing Jennifer's soul. Residents *Irresponsible Snopp *Mr Chair Snopp *Dilbert AKA Skarlele *Yiva AKA Mort Former *Jennifer Lopez (deceased) Trivia *Skarlele and Mort are Dilbert and Yiva's Swedish names. *Jennifer can sleep with Irresponsible, but chooses not to. *Irresponsible is a little gay, from his interest in Abraham Finkle. *''Snopp'' is Swedish for "dick". Category:Characters Category:Bro Category:Possible Bro Category:The Sims 3 Category:Snopp Family